Face masks for covering the nose and mouth of the wearer are used to protect the wearer from airborne contaminants. Such masks are well known and come in several varieties. Some masks are of single construction and include filtering material covering the mouth and nose of the wearer and are attached by elastic bands extending around the head of the wearer. Other masks utilize a solid mask body with inhalation and exhalation valves formed in the mask. Still other masks utilize interchangeable filter cartridges.
A face mask should be easy to don, doff, and adjust. A mask that is quickly fitted saves time and protects the wearer under changing environmental conditions.
A face mask should form a reliable seal between the mask and the face of the wearer despite various facial configurations. Also, the face mask should be adaptable to different environments and be interchangeable with other filters.
Many existing face mask securing means have shortcomings. Often, the need arises to temporarily remove the face mask. For example, the wearer often needs access to his or her mouth. Also, the environment may be temporarily free of contaminants so that the wearer doesn't immediately need air filter protection. When wearing protective head gear, such as a hard hat, the wearer must remove the hard hat when donning or doffing the face mask. Once the wearer removes the mask, the mask is typically set aside where it may be contaminated and is often thrown away. When the wearer needs to redon the mask, he or she must first locate the mask and then readjust the mask to his or her face. Often, the wearer will grab a new mask and ignore or discard the original mask, thereby wasting time and increasing the cost of maintaining an adequate face mask supply.
Accordingly, a need exists for a face mask that is easy to don, adjustable, allows the wearer to drop the mask down and yet provides a tight seal between the face and the mask.